


In The Library

by Dazdareis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazdareis/pseuds/Dazdareis
Summary: In response to Elithien's recent Dramione Art and the crit she received in regards of skirt length and hussy-ness.Hermione has been studying at length for her NEWTS and someone is not pleased with being neglected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FF, so please ignore the fact that it isn't Beta'd and the structure is off due to me writing with the intentions of doing a tweet-fic.

With NEWTS starting in less than a week, Hermione has spent every waking moment outside of class in the library, leaving only to do rounds as Head Girl and to eat the occasional meal. She'd decided to do 7 this year and only mildly regretted not having a time turner, uncertain if she could truly fit in the necessary study time.

Whilst neglecting her meal times, she also was neglecting a certain Slytherin, despite his incessant displeasure of the fact. Long, bone melting looks across shared classrooms. The passing glide of smooth fingertips along her back, bottom and breasts as he walked past her, the only time he feigned ignorance as he refused to make eye contact.

Twice now he'd been fed up with her lack of attention, he'd grabbed and pulled her into a dark alcove along the corridors. His mouth would be hot and insistent on hers, her neck, that incredibly telling spot under her ear that could weaken her knees. He'd growl with frustration each time she'd stop him with the whisper of "I need to study".

She'd just finished her nightly rounds with a Hufflepuff prefect, choosing to utilize the last hour in the library. Madam Pince had nodded at her as she'd left, letting Hermione close up after she was finished. She always enjoyed this time the best, the last hour when everyone else seemed tucked into bed instead of sitting in the large drafty room.

Placing her books, quills and parchment onto her favourite desk, tucked into the corner and half shaded by large bookshelves, she went off in search for tomes to study for her Arithmancy NEWT. She'd barely been at the shelf for a minute when she felt someone's hand at her shoulder and waist. The owner's hard and warm body pressed against her back.

"Draco" she whispered in admonishment, turning her head back and up to stare into his eyes. Usually a soft grey, they reminded her of a fall clear sky: soft, liquid and smooth. Tonight though, they looked like steel. Hard and unrelenting.

"Hermione, I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are 'I need to study' I will deign to kill myself. There's literally no books in this Library you've not fully memorized in that big beautiful brain of yours" he hissed as his hand travelled down her front from her shoulder to her right breast. A moan accompanying the squeeze of his hand on her breast.

His lips pressed along the column of her neck, soft and opened mouthed as he moved in tighter to her back. His movement pushed her into the shelves, locked between the two surfaces. The hand at her waist tightened as he rolled himself into her ass. She gasped, feeling the evidence of his frustration.

"Draco, you are absolutely the worst. We were intimate just two weeks ago!" She whispered back to him in admonishment, though her body betrayed her as she pressed back into him. Her hands grasped for purchase onto the wood in front of her ass ground back against her.

"Intimate?" He repeated back, with an indignant snort. "You little hussy of mine. I have spent every night away from you with my aching cock being yanked to death by my right hand. Only to see you the next morning in this tiny little skirt with no idea the impact it has on said cock". At each mention of cock, she felt it twitch against her ass.

His admission of jerking off pulled a shiver down her neck to the warm and wet centre between her legs. Gasping out the breath she'd been holding, she moaned at the vision. She'd never seen him do it, but she could readily recall the image of her hand grasping and stroking his pulsing cock. The idea far more exciting than she imagined it should be.

His mouth moved and her neck, to her shoulder, where he paused his kisses to slowly press his teeth into her skin. His hand grasping her hip moved down, closer to the heat radiating from between her thighs. Over her skirt he cupped her sex and growled, pressing a firmer grip.

His hands and mouth had temporarily taken up most of her thought until she suddenly recalled what he'd said first. "Hussy? Where in the world did you get that from?" The muggle phrase was an odd insult, not one she'd expect from her Pure Blooded Slytherin lover.

His hand, squeezing her breast one last time before moving up, pulled the tie around her neck to loosen it. He'd given up on the spot on her shoulder and started panting into her ear, his breath hot and wet along her lobe. A quick nip before he replied, "Likely that dunce Seamus, the words that come out his mouth are often quite repugnant".

She chuckled briefly, her hand sneaking behind her to his ass. The angle wasn't really the best, but the intention made clear. Despite her attention to studying, she'd also spent her nights in bed thinking of him. And her hand, while effective, held no candle to his nor the pulsing appendage digging into her from behind.

The hand cupping her quickly moved to ruffle her skirt a bit higher to make access for his fingers along her panty covered slit. The fabric was already wet and he moaned as he felt the evidence of her excitement. "Please." He whispered as his fingers moved slowly up and down her slit along the barrier.

"Please what, Malfoy?" She asked as she trailed her hand along his trousers, looking for the button that would open them. His panting increased speed as he again ground into her.

"Please. Please let me fuck you in here. Like this. Let me bury my cock into your tight little cunt from behind." He was always verbal during sex, preferring the lewd words he knew she loved. Despite his aggressive words and actions, she knew he'd never proceed without her full verbal consent.

Finding his button and awkwardly releasing it from its sturdy hole, she used her other hand to tighten her grasp on the shelf. His hand that loosened her tie quickly moved her her other breast and pinched the harden nub of her nipple. The action made her squeal, the sound echoing into the empty aisle.

"Malfoy. If you don't fuck me right now, I swear to Merlin ..." her sentence caught in her throat as his nimble fingers slid along the side of her knickers to delve between her folds. Moving from the bottom of her slit, collecting the hot wetness there and using it to slide a circle around her clit. He moved his index and middle to slide along the outside of her clit, moving it up and down but not quite touching her sensitive nub.

He continued to tease both her folds as his other hand continued to pinch and roll her nipple. One last growl in her ear before he quickly moved the hand on her breast to pull his zipper down, dragging his trousers mid thigh. Moving his hand from his trousers to between her legs, he quickly made to pushed her knickers to the side and without hesitation pressed himself into her hot core.

She cried out at the sudden invasion, clenching around his thick cock. Leaning forward to allow a deeper penetration, she grabbed his naked ass to keep balance. His hand moved back up from her cunt to grab her necktie. His breath bursting out in tiny little gasps, moving to kiss the naps of her neck.

She'd missed this, the feeling of being full. Of being possessed by him, loved by him. He started moving, a slow and deep punishing pace. "Merlin I love your tight cunt. It's so wet and ready for me Hermione. I've never felt anything better, there's nothing in this fucking world better than your pink little cunt." His movement slowly picked up, along with the teasing of her clit, and she knew with the evidence of her quivering walls that she wouldn't last.

She felt the coil of her orgasm building, starting at the top of her spine and like an electrical current, steadily heading south to behind her navel. Several more thrusts of his thick cock along with his fingers finally stroking her clit, she cried out with release. Her clit pulsing and sensitive, sweat began to accumulate along her brow.

He groaned as her clenching strangled his cock inside of her, his hand leaving her sensitive clit to grab purchase onto her short skirt. He continued to pound into her, quickly changing from a smooth routine into a sporadic pace. Several more thrusts and he followed her orgasm with one of his own. His spend quickly painting her cervix and walls, he pressed and held himself as he bottomed out into her.

They stayed still, both breathing hard, as the silence of the Library surrounded them. He moved his hand from her necktie to softly caress her sternum, halting to feel her heartbeat. His kisses travelled upon her nape and into the chaos of her curls, and then to her other ear. One last nip to her lobe, he pulled out of her warmth with a shuddering breath. He quickly fixed the line of her panties to once again cover her ass and cunt, leaving to pull her skirt proper.

She turned around as he moved to place his spent dick into his trousers and tucking his shirt back in before buttoning them up. He looked up and into her eyes, a tiny smirk falling onto his face. "Well? How was that for checking off one of your sexy little fantasies, my sweet little Gryffindor Princess?"

She blushed, recalling the list they'd made together months ago, after they first started sleeping together. She'd been surprised at the amount of overlapping fantasies they'd shared, fucking in the Library at the top of both their lists. "Perfect," she whispered to him, as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He continued to slowly press her lips in open kisses. A quick little nip on her bottom lip and she smiled. " and how was it for you?" She asked softly.

"Considering the amount of cum I have dripping between your legs, my Love, I'd say highly acceptable. May I say, a resounding 'O' in grading". She laughed as they moved to her desk, his intention to remain clear as he took the seat beside her.


End file.
